User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Season 2 Character Promos
Hey Clearwater fans! The new season starts July 5th, so until then I'll be posting one of these character bios/promos every day until then. Tell me what you think and which characters you're excited to see this season! -Derek Ethan- "Last semester, I was such an idiot. I’m not anymore! I’m done with the drugs and the bullying and all the dumb decisions. I need to act mature. Now all I need are these worthless assholes to forgive me and move on. I did." Danielle- "Great boyfriend, great friends. I’ve got a club I’m involved in and I’m actually somewhat popular. So far, high school has been a hoot. I’m just worried there might be something around the corner that’s going to ruin everything…" Tim- "Last semester of high school and then I’m free! A lot of shit has gone down, but I’ve gotten through it all. So what if I have a drink every now and again, no matter what people say, I don’t have a problem. They need to mind their own business. Now where’d I put my liquor?" '' Sophie- ''"I’m not the nice girl people thought I was. Revenge is my game and pain is my reward. Other people’s pain that is. I don’t even know pain. Mess with me and it’ll be the last thing you will do. I have all these dumbasses wrapped around my finger, right where I want them. Now to put my next plan into action…" Scott-'' "It seems like all of my friends are in these great relationships, and then there’s me. I’ve never been in a real relationship in my life! Now that I’m out and proud...well not so proud, I will find someone who will love me…I hope…"'' Moon- "I’m done being in my sister’s shadow and I’m done being the little innocent freshman. I'm done dealing with all my friends' problems and leaving mine unsolved. If people are going to play dirty, I’ll get them right back. If it’s a fight they want, I’ll give them a war." Keith- "I’ve gone to Clearwater for a whole semester and I’m still a nobody. Even my enemies have made names of themselves! I’m just too normal…but not for too much longer. New Keith here I come…" Julia- "I’ve made a lot of mistakes this year, but I want to show everyone that I can be a good person and a good friend. If boys would just stop distracting me, things would be much easier. That’s not my fault!" Jeremy- "I finally got the girl of my dreams and I’m finally happy. I’m so happy! I got my revenge on Sadie and worked things out with Julia, everything is going as planned. But this is high school, and obviously something has to go wrong…I hope it doesn’t happen too soon…" Angel-'' "New school, same rules. Too bad I break all of them. I seriously need to find some friends…but maybe my life is just too crazy for most people…I just don’t want my past to collide with my future…"'' Devon- "I’m seriously sick of all this bullying I’m getting. I’m a sophomore being pushed around by freshman! I need to show people I have a backbone and fight back instead of being a punching bag. This semester will be different…I’m sure of it." Category:Blog posts